


Stay

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Trade Deadline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants Ryan to resign already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“Why can’t you just take what Sather’s giving you?” Dan demanded as he stomped into the apartment. 

“Well hello to you too.” Ryan replied over his newspaper he was reading on the couch. Dan yanked it out of his grip and shot him a glare.

“Answer the question.” He pressed, ripping up the paper and throwing the pieces on the floor.

“I just think I’m worth more than he’s offering.” He stated simply as he watched the pieces tumble and dot the carpet. “I was reading that, I don’t know if you realized or not but I was…”

“I realize that Cally.” Dan snapped back, stomping to the kitchen; Ryan watched him go with a frown before getting up and following him.

“It’ll get done, I’m sure of it.” He tried to reassure Dan as he put an arm on his shoulder. Dan slapped it away and turned to face him.

“You need to lower your standards, Ryan! Just because you’re the captain doesn’t mean you’re free from being traded! I resigned! The trade deadline is soon! If you don’t get signed soon then you’ll get traded and we both know that! Over money! I thought this team meant more to you! I thought we meant more to you then some stupid pay check you get for playing the game…” He trailed off, staring Cally down.

“G…” Ryan started.

“For someone who agreed that we'd stay within arm’s reach you don’t seem to be doing anything to try and keep yourself from getting traded.” With that last sentence Dan walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Cally looked at the door and sighed. Leave it to Dan to knock some sense into him and make him realize how stupid he was being over a little bit of money.

He grabbed his coat and pulled out his phone. Locking the door he dialed the number and impatiently waited as it rang over and over. Finally the man picked up.

“Hey, Mr. Sather, I want to come talk about getting my contract extended. I’m heading over now if that works for you…”


End file.
